Coincidence
by Mitoo YuuHi
Summary: Tokiya selalu menemukan gadis itu disana... Sosok yang mengingatkan Tokiya pada hari-hari di musim gugur, saat dimana dedaunan kering menghiasi langit kelabu dan membentuk tirai kemerahan. Indah, namun menyiratkan rasa sepi. Tokiya x OC


Coincidence

Rate: K+

Genre: Romance

Disclaimer: Uta no Prince-sama own by Broccoli. I just own the plot

Beware: OC, slight OOC, long naration

Especially made for Aki.

Walau pun agak terlambat, happy valentine!

Ditunggu komentar dan kritiknya^^

Douzo~

* * *

><p>Musim dingin baru saja datang, namun udara dingin dan salju yang turun telah terasa begitu membekukan. Di cuaca seperti ini, tentu tidak akan ada seorang pun yang mau berlama-lama di luar ruangan. Dan hal itu pula lah yang dipikirkan seorang pemuda berambut biru tua yang kita tahu bernama Ichinose Tokiya. Idol yang tengah naik daun itu mengeratkan syal yang menutupi hampir separuh wajahnya dan semakin mempercepat jalannya, sebelum akhirnya bergegas memasuki sebuah cafe.<p>

Cafe bergaya klasik itu bisa dibilang salah satu tempat favorit sang pemuda. Ia pasti akan menyempatkan diri untuk datang setiap kali memiliki waktu luang. Selain karena interior kayunya yang membuat rileks, cafe itu adalah satu-satunya tempat dimana ia dapat duduk dengan tenang dan bersantai tanpa ada seorang pun yang tahu bahwa ia adalah seorang Ichinose Tokiya. Menempati salah satu pojok cafe, Tokiya memperhatikan pemandangan di luar melalui jendela di sebelahnya. Tepat di seberang jalan, poster dirinya menghiasi dinding seluas 2x3 meter. Disanalah biasanya ia menemukan sosok itu. Sosok yang akhir-akhir ini selalu dinantinya.

Tak lama setelah kopi yang dipesannya datang, jalanan di depannya perlahan dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang hendak pulang setelah seharian penuh bekerja. Dan disaat itu pula, iris berwarna biru tua sang pemuda menangkap bayangan sesosok gadis berambut coklat tua bergelombang, lengkap dengan syal merah yang selalu dikenakannya. Walau pun tak pernah melihat wajah gadis itu dengan jelas, walau pun sosok itu berada di dalam kerumunan orang sekali pun, Tokiya tak pernah sekali pun gagal menemukannya.

Pada awalnya, gadis itu bergerak bersama dan membaur dengan orang-orang di jalanan, namun sosoknya akan segera memisahkan diri dan menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan poster Tokiya dipasang. Gadis itu akan terus memperhatikan poster di depannya, tanpa sedikit pun menghiraukan udara yang begitu dingin. Sosok yang selalu memunggunginya itulah yang sudah selama sebulan ini menarik perhatian Tokiya. Gadis itu berbeda dengan para fans yang juga sering ia jumpai tengah memandangi poster dirinya. Gadis itu begitu tenang dan dingin, seakan tak berekspresi, mengingatkan Tokiya pada hari-hari di musim gugur, saat dimana dedaunan kering menghiasi langit kelabu dan membentuk tirai kemerahan. Indah, namun menyiratkan rasa sepi.

* * *

><p>Salju kembali turun beberapa hari kemudian. Tokiya memang berpikir bahwa butiran es yag perlahan turun ke bumi itu begitu indah, tapi tidak disaat ia tengah menggigil kedinginan di jalanan seperti saat ini. Ingin rasanya ia segera masuk ke dalam salah satu cafe yang ada dan menikmati secangkir kopi panas sambil menghangatkan diri, tapi dengan jadwalnya yang begitu padat, hal itu mustahil untuk dilakukan.<p>

Pemuda kelahiran bulan Agustus itu baru saja menyadari bahwa ia tengah melewati jalan tempat dimana ia biasa menemukan gadis musim gugur itu berdiam diri. Memandangi poster dirinya, Tokiya menghela napas panjang dan berusaha membuang jauh-jauh rasa yang ia ketahui sebagai rindu. Namun sepertinya kebetulan sedang ingin menyapa dirinya.

Tepat saat ia akan melanjutkan perjalanannya, Tokiya mendapati sosok yang dicarinya tengah berdiri tak jauh di depannya. Seperti biasa, gadis musim gugur itu terus memperhatikan poster di depannya tanpa mempedulikan sekelilingnya. Tak menyadari bahwa sosok asli dari poster itu kini berada di dekatnya, memperhatikannya.

Wajah mulus gadis itu tak membentuk ekspresi sedikit pun, pipinya sama sekali tak berhiaskan semburat merah, dan bibirnya tak juga mengembangkan senyuman. Tapi tidak dengan matanya. Iris yang sewarna dengan rambutnya itu tampak berbinar dan menyatakan kekaguman. Satu-satunya ekspresi yang ditunjukkannya. Dan satu-satunya ekspresi itu langsung menawan hati seorang Ichinose Tokiya.

* * *

><p>Menjelang pertengah musim dingin, poster berukuran 2x3 meter itu diturunkan. Dan semenjak saat itu, Tokiya tak pernah bisa menemukan sang gadis musim gugur itu lagi. Berapa kali pun Tokiya melewati jalan yang sama. Berapa lama pun san pemuda menunggu di balik bingkai kaca. Gadis berambut coklat tua bergelombang itu tak pernah lagi menunjukkan batang hidungnya.<p>

Tahun berganti. Udara yang semula beku perlahan menghangat. Tirai putih yang menghiasi langit pun berganti dengan kelopak sakura yang jatuh berguguran. Namun walau waktu terus berjalan sekali pun, hati yang telah tertawan tak semudah itu dikembalikan,

"Tokiya... Oi, Tokiya!"

Tokiya tersentak kaget ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil. "Otoya, ada apa?"

"Habis ini kau masih ada pemotretan kan? Kalau tidak pergi sekarang kau bisa terlambat", ujar Otoya yang sudah sedari tadi memperhatikan Tokiya yang terus melamun seselesainya mereka tampil di sebuah acara TV.

"Ah, benar juga", beranjak dari duduknya, Tokiya segera merapikan barang-barangnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Sepertinya akhir-akhir ini kau jadi semakin sering melamun", pemuda berambut merah itu tampak khawatir.

"Eh, _nani nani? _Tokiya habis melamunkan seseorang kah? Jangan-jangan... melamunkan perempuan cantik?", Reiji yang baru saja bergabung langsung menyelak Tokiya yang baru saja ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Perempuan? Jangan-jangan, kau masih penasaran dengan gadis musim gugur itu?" Tokiya berjengit ketika Otoya menyebutkan sosok misterius itu.

"Gadis musim gugur?"

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu", belum sempat Otoya menjawab pertanyaan Reiji, Tokiya telah beranjak meninggalkan ruangan. Tak sedikit pun mengacuhkan dua orang yang kini tengah memanggil-manggil namanya.

Di ruang ganti pemotretan, entah sudah untuk yang keberapa kalinya Tokiya menghela napas panjang. Pemuda berambut biru tua itu tak ubahnya seperti seseorang yang tengah merindukan mantan kekasihnya. Demi Tuhan, padahal ia sama sekali tidak mengenal siapa gadis itu, bahkan melihat wajahnya dengan jelas saja belum pernah.

Lamunan pemuda yang pernah menyandang nama HAYATO itu kembali buyar ketika ia mendengar pintu ruangannya diketuk. "Ya?", membuka pintu, bola mata beriris biru tua itu langsung membulat besar ketika melihat salah satu staff pemotretan tengah berdiri di depannya bersama seorang gadis yang tampak begitu familiar.

"Aki...", gumam Tokiya tanpa sadar.

"Eh?", kedua orang di depan Tokiya tampak bingung mendengar ucapan sang pemuda.

"Kalian sudah saling kenal?", pertanyaan sang staff pemotreran itu langsung dibalas dengan gelengan oleh gadis disebelahnya.

"Eh?", kini giliran Tokiya yang bingung.

Merasakan canggung mulai menggantung di udara, staff yang masih berperawakan cukup muda itu langsung memperkenalkan sang gadis. "Ichinose-_san, _perkenalkan, ini Aizawa-_san _yang akan jadi pasangan anda di pemotreran edisi spesial valentine kali ini. Walau pun sedang naik daun, tapi Aizawa-_san _masih terbilang baru di dunia model, jadi masih belum tahu banyak. Mohon bantuannya ya"

"Aizawa Akihi _desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_", gadis berambut coklat tua bergelombang itu membungkuk sopan.

"A- kihi..?", Tokiya kembali dikejutkan dengan nama kecil sang gadis.

"_U- un... 'Aki' _dari kanji musim gugur dan _'Hi' _dari kanji matahari"

Sebuah senyuman kemudian terkembang di wajah sang pemuda ketika menyadari kebetulan lain yang tengah terjadi di depannya. "_Suteki na namae desu ne (1)_"

"_A- arigatou..._", gadis bernamakan musim gugur itu tak bisa menyembunyikan semburat merah yang kini menghiasi wajahnya.

"_Jaa, sassoku studio e ikimashouka? (2)_", ujar Tokiya sambil menutup pintu ruangannya.

Untuk kali ini, Tokiya akan membiarkan dirinya dan Aki hanya sebatas pasangan di depan kamera, tapi tahun depan, ia yakin takkan menghabiskan hari valentine sendirian lagi.

* * *

><p>(1) "Nama yang indah ya"<p>

(2) "Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke studio sekarang?"

* * *

><p>...Owari...<p> 


End file.
